


(Podfic of) My Chest is a Field Full of Landmines by Amber

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale's emotional problems extend to his penis. Stiles plays therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) My Chest is a Field Full of Landmines by Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my chest is a field full of landmines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943047) by [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber). 



**Length:** 00:39:36

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/My%20Chest%20is%20a%20Field%20Full%20of%20Land%20Mines%20by%20Amber.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 66.6 MB

**Or stream:**

 


End file.
